


Berthold (Krampus)

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, FTM Trans, Gay, Gay Sex, Human/Krampus, Human/Monster Romance, Krampus - Freeform, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Lover, Other, Poly, Polyamory, Sex, Trans, Transgender, blowjob, human/monster, krampus boyfriend, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: A trans man and his roommates discover a Krampus wandering the streets drunkenly and decide to shelter him until he's sober. In return, he helps them talk about their relationships with each other.





	Berthold (Krampus)

“Guys!” Aidan called from the upstairs kitchen window. “Please come here and tell me you’re seeing what I’m seeing right now.”

Matt and Lance stood up from the living room of the split level they all rented together and joined Aidan, who pointed down the Christmas-themed decorated street at a figure walking unsteadily on what they could only guess where hooves, as those couldn’t possibly be feet.

It was massive, black, and buff as hell, with two sets of horns, the top pair far larger than the ones underneath. It had floppy goat ears hanging down its head. As it stepped out of the light of the street lamp, you could make out four glowing gold eyes set high in its face.

“What the hell is that thing?” Matt said cupping his hands around his eyes against the glass to get a better look.

“Could it be a demon?” Lance asked. “I heard a couple of those sorority chicks talking about summoning one. Apparently its a tradition in Lambda Pi.”

“Tradition?”

“Yeah, Christmas Eve orgy,” He said, smirking. “Apparently the girls summon some sort of incubus who just goes to town on them every year before they go home to their parents.”

“Is it always the same one?” Aidan asked.

“Dunno, I didn’t hear the specifics,” Lance shrugged.

“Well, what’s that one doing roaming the streets on the night before Christmas Eve at one in the morning?” Aidan mused.

“You got me,” Matt said. “He looks drunk.”

The three of them watched as the demon-thing stumbled and crashed down to the pavement, struggling to pick himself up, blinking blearily into the darkness.

“Jeez, he’s going to hurt himself,” Aidan said, turning and pulling a throw from the couch. Lance and Matt followed at a safe distance.

Aidan opened the front door and called, “Hey!”

The creature turned to look in Aidan’s direction, squinting. It made a questioning grunt and staggered to its feet, only to fall sideways to the ground.

“Oh, fuck me,” Aidan said in exasperation. “Guys, come on, let’s get this… guy… into the house before someone sees him.”

Lance and Matt exchanged a wary glance and followed Aidan outside. Aidan threw the throw over the creatures shoulders before trying to heave him up, noticing that his entire body was covered in soft fur. It did take all three of them, due to his immense size. The beast muttered unintelligibly.

Finally in the door, all they were able to do was stow him in an unused bedroom with a pillow under his head and wait for him to sober up.

“So… we have a demon in the house now,” Matt said, peeking his head into the room and staring at their guest, who was snoring under the blanket. “That’s different.”

“Have any of you guys ever seen a demon before?” Aidan asked.

“I’ve seen a few,” Lance said. “I grew up Catholic and some of the bigger cathedrals I used to go to with my parents had demon slaves working there.” He grimaced. “I kind of felt bad for them.”

“I only ever saw one,” Matt replied. “But it was from a distance. What about you, Aidan?”

“Eh, not so much seen as been accused of being one,” Aidan said bitterly. “Or specifically, being seduced or possessed by one.”

The other two frowned sympathetically. Aidan had been on testosterone for six years and had top surgery before coming to college, so everyone there though he was a cis man. Only Matt and Lance knew the truth, but they had never told anyone or seemed to mind at all. They had even invited him to sleep with them on a number of occasions, and Aidan had obliged them happily in the past, though he wasn’t interested in being their go-to for threesomes forever.

In fact, if Aidan was honest with himself, he really liked both of them and wanted more from their relationship than friends with benefits, but Matt and Lance had been a couple for almost ten years and Aidan would never do anything to come between them. So he kept his feelings to himself.

“So… what do we _do_ with him?” Lance asked, still staring into the darkened room.

“We don’t have to _do_ anything with him,” Aidan said. “We should just let him sleep until he sobers up and send him off. I’m sure he’s already done what he was summoned to do, so it’s just a matter of recovery at this point, I guess.”

“I guess,” Matt echoed, pulling Lance’s shirt. “Come on, let’s go to bed. We’ve got a Christmas party to plan tomorrow.”

Aidan bid them goodnight and spent another minute leaning against the doorframe, looking at their unforeseen house-guest snoozing on the floor, before going to his own room.

Later that night, Aidan awoke to hear a clattering from the kitchen and opened his door to find the demon crouched in front of the fridge, riffling through its contents, his tail slithering behind him, keeping to a slow, serpentine rhythm. The clattering Aidan had heard was his hooves clacking on the tile as he fought to keep himself from falling backwards onto his rear.

Aidan cleared his throat and the creature looked up at him with a carrot sticking out of his mouth. All four of his bright, glowing gold eyes focused on Aidan.

“I know you…” The creature said vaguely, his words slurred slightly from the carrot dangling from his lips like a cigar.

“I’m the one who pulled your drunk ass off the street,” Aidan said, walking into the kitchen and reaching for a soda. The demon’s illuminated almond shaped eyes, which radiated heat, followed Aidan’s arm as it moved past him. “Me and my roommates.”

“Oh. Yeah. Thanks. I’m Berthold, by the way. Call me Bert.”

“I’m Aidan,” He said as he cracked the can open. “So… what exactly were you doing stumbling down the street in the middle of the night, three sheets to the wind?”

The demon’s face scrunched up and his floppy ears twitched. “It wasn’t on purpose,” He said, reaching for another carrot. “A big house full of girls summoned me. The idiots.” He snorted something like steam out of his nostrils.

“What makes them idiots?”

“Well, first of all, I’m not that kind of demon, and second, even if I was, I’m not into girls. They thought getting me drunk would be enough to change my mind, but eventually kicked me out when I refused to play with them.”

Aidan’s head rocked back. “You’re gay?”

“Is that what humans call it now?” Bert said, his head tilting curiously. “Sorry, I haven’t been top-side in a while. I’m a little behind on what’s going on with the world these days.”

“So, if you’re not _that_ kind of demon, what kind of demon are you, then?”

“A Krampus.”

Aidan stared, blank-faced. “A what now?”

He snorted. “I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of us. We’re not exactly popular these days, especially since Christianity has taken over everywhere. In the old days, we were usually active in Europe, anywhere between December 6th and January 6th, though it differed from region to region. We haven’t had much to do in recent decades.” Bert sighed wistfully. “The pagans were so much more fun.”

“What do your kind do?”

“Visit children around Christmastime and punish the ones who’ve misbehaved during the year. We’re sort of the opposite of St. Nicholas.”

“Wait, Santa Claus is real?” Aidan said skeptically.

“As real as I am,” He said, crunching the carrot noisily. “He’s kind of got a stick up his ass, though. Thinks he’s so much better than us because he’s the ‘good guy’… Everybody still knows who _he_ is, but us, oh no, nobody remembers us…” Bert trailed off, grousing, taking another bite of carrot.

“So, by punish, you mean…?”

“What, torture or kidnapping?” Bert said, laughing. “No, no, really we just scare the piss out of them. The whole whipping and abduction thing is a tall tale we tell them to keep them from acting up.” He shook his head ruefully. “Kids these days aren’t so easy to scare, though, so I simply haven’t had much to do in this century. That’s part of the reason those horny girls were able to summon me at all. They used the wrong word, the wrong name, in the incantation and a portal opened up near me in the Down. I answered the summons, having no idea where I was going, thinking maybe I was finally being called to do my job. I should have just stayed home and spared myself the headache.”

The two of them were silent for a moment, with Bert chewing loudly and Aidan reflecting on what Bert had told him.

“A gay Krampus, huh,” Aidan said to himself thoughtfully. “Matt and Lance might be interested to know that. They’re always looking for a new kind of fun.”

“Who?” Bert asked.

“My roommates,” Aidan replied. “They’re together and very much in love with each other, but they have an open relationship. They like sharing the love, if you know what I mean.”

“Huh,” Bert said, his head tilted in curiosity. “Have you and them ever…?” He thrust his hips to make his meaning clear.

“Yeah, a couple of times,” Aidan said offhandedly. “But it’s just casual. Not serious.”

Maybe he inferred something from your tone, because he asked: “Do you want it to be?”

“What I want doesn’t matter,” Aidan replied. “Matt and Lance have been a couple since middle school. Whatever extra-curricular activities they get up to, they’re happy together and I’m not going to fuck that up. They’re my best friends and I love them.” Aidan shrugged. “Besides, I doubt they’re looking for another equal partner, and I’m not interested in being their unicorn.”

“Their what?” Bert asked, his many glittering eyes narrowing in confusion.

“It’s a term that described the boyfriend or girlfriend of an already established couple. The unicorn has sex with and supports the couple, but they’re not an equal member of the relationship. We’re good friends and we look out for each other, but I feel like Lance and Matt are more comfortable fucking me than loving me, and that’s not what I want.”

“What do you want?”

Aidan shrugged helplessly. “I want… love. Affection. I want to be able to hold hands and touch and kiss, even if I’m not actively fucking them. I want to cuddle with them when we watch a movie or give them hugs just because I feel like it, like in any loving relationship. I feel like if I went up there right now to have sex with them, they’d be totally cool with that, but if I went up there to be held and touched and kissed, they wouldn’t be receptive. Yeah, it bums me out a little, but that’s my problem, not theirs. I can’t expect them to love me back just because I love them.”

“Have you talked with them about this?” Bert asked, eating an onion whole.

Aidan shook his head firmly. “I don’t want to tell them and fuck up our friendship.”

“You guys are really close, huh?”

“Yeah,” Aidan replied. “They’re really important to me. I don’t exactly make friends easily. Our families aren’t happy with how we live our lives, so we don’t really have anyone else. And they’re the only ones here who know about…” He stopped himself abruptly, snapping his mouth shut.

“About?” Bert queried, intrigued.

Aidan clammed up. It had taken him months to trust Matt and Lance with his secret, and this was a random demonic creature he’d met who wasn’t even completely sober.

“Are you talking about the fact that you’re not entirely what you appear to be at first glance?” Bert said, reaching out to touch Aidan’s short cropped hair.

Aidan’s eyes bulged out of his head. “What are you talking about?”

Bert shook his head and grinned. “It’s all in the nose, you know. I can smell it. You certainly seem like a man: you look like a man and smell like I man, but… there’s another smell underneath it all. I may prefer guys, but I still recognize that smell. It was everywhere in that den of over-enthusiastic women.”

Aidan’s heart rate rocketed into the triple digits and he squeezed his thighs together, trying in vain to plug the scent.

“I… I was born a boy, but my body didn’t reflect that,” Aidan said apprehensively. “I take the medicine and I’ve had the top fixed, so now I _am_ the man I know I’ve always been, mostly. I just haven’t… fixed the bottom part… But that doesn’t bother me as much as the other stuff did.”

“Do you believe that’s why Matt and Lance only see you as side action?” Bert asked.

Aidan sighed. “The thought had crossed my mind. But it’s hard to find people who accept trans people, even in the LGBT community. Hell, gays can be worse than straights sometimes when it comes to discrimination. People everywhere seem to think we’re either faking or that we’re mentally ill. Because trans folks can’t really be a thing unless there’s something _wrong_ with us.”

Aidan finished his speech with more than a little bitterness in his voice, his arms folded forbiddingly across his chest.

Bert propelled himself off of the counter on which he had been leaning. “Hmm…” He said, coming close and rubbing his knuckles down Aidan’s face and neck. “I don’t see anything wrong with you. In fact, I think you’re rather handsome.”

“Th… thanks,” Aidan said, flushing. No one had done that before, just touched to touch, or told him he was handsome, especially no one who knew that Aidan was trans. He had met with a lot of disgust and rejection since he started transitioning, so this strange new intimacy was foreign. But not, he discovered, unpleasant.

Aidan wrenched himself back from Bert’s touch.

“I, uh… I should get to bed,” Aidan said shakily. “Matt, Lance, and I are throwing a party tomorrow night for all the people staying at college for the holidays. We have to get up early to get things ready.”

“Sure,” Bert said pleasantly. “Anything in the fridge I shouldn’t eat?”

“Uh,” Aidan replied. “Yeah, any of the dishes covered in foil. Those are dips Lance made. The chips in the cupboard are off-limits. Oh, and leave the beer and liquor, too.”

“Oh, you won’t have to worry about that,” Bert said, holding his head. “If this hangover goes away sometime this decade, I’ll consider it a miracle.”

Laughing softly, Aidan went back to his bed and slept.

The next morning dawned crisp and bright, the cold a bracing delight. Aidan started breakfast and wondered if Bert might be cold, as he wore no clothing, but Bert insisted that he was built for cold weather, petting down his own furry arm in demonstration.

Lance and Matt emerged from their room shortly after, surprised to see Bert up and about. Aidan introduced them to each other. As Aidan had predicted, both Matt and Lance were highly intrigued by the gay demon now that he was awake, immediately becoming flirtatious with him. Not for the first time, Aidan felt a little left out, but he bit his tongue and finished making breakfast.

While eating, the four of them sat around the table, talking about the upcoming party scheduled for later that night.

“I’ve never been to a party in this century,” Bert said, wolfing down his eggs.

“Well, the party doesn’t start till nine tonight, so we’ve got a ton of time to kill.”

“We should put the couch in the extra room and just have the plastic chairs out,” Lance said. “That emo asshole Derek spilled purple absinthe that he’d brought with him on it at the last party. The stain is still on the underside of the cushion. Fucker.”

“So…” Bert started, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth whole. “Aidan said the two of you guys together. Is this correct?”

Matt nodded. “Have been for years.”

“I’m surprised you’re so open about it. The attitude towards men who love men must have changed drastically since I was last here.”

“Some,” Lance grimaced. “But not completely. My family is pretty traditional and they disowned me when I came out.”

“My family wasn’t much better, but they still speak to me, at least. It’s easier here, at college. The atmosphere isn’t as hostile to us as it… could be.”

Both Matt and Lance cut their eyes at Aidan briefly, but they didn’t explain further.

Bert noticed. “I take it Aidan’s type are even less kindly looked upon.”

Both Matt and Lance looked at Aidan in surprise. “You told him?”

Aidan shook his head. “He’s… perceptive.”

“Yes,” Bert agreed smugly. “I can deduce a lot just by the look and smell of people. Just like I can tell the two of you are attracted to each other, even if I hadn’t known about your relationship. Just like I can tell you’re both attracted to me. And that you’re both in love with Aidan and he’s in love with you, too.”

Aidan’s jaw dropped in horror. All three humans at the table gulped simultaneously and stared at each other, at a complete loss for words. Bert continued, oblivious to the awkward situation he’d created.

“Love gives off a distinct smell, you know,” He said. “You all reek of it. It’s like cords binding you all together.” His four eyes narrowed and looked at a place between them. “I can almost see it.”

“Bert, shut up!” Aidan hissed. “Stop embarrassing them! They’re not in love with me, you weirdo. Drop it.”

Matt and Lance exchanged a look with each other.

“...well…” Matt began nervously, scratching the back of his head. “That’s not… entirely…”

“I mean…” Lance said. “We… we’ve been talking…”

“What do you mean, talking?” Aidan said.

“Well, we thought you were only interested in sex, so we weren’t going to say anything…” Lance said slowly.

“But…” Matt looked at Lance for assurance. “We… we really like you. We’ve been wanting to ask you to be with us for a while, we just didn’t think that’s what you wanted.”

Aidan’s mouth hung open. “Are you guys for real?”

“Yeah,” Lance replied. “If it’s not your thing, I mean, that’s cool too.”

“No!” Aidan said quickly. “No, I… I want to be with you guys. I just figured you guys were together and weren’t interested in having something serious with a third person. But… yeah, I definitely want to be with you. I love both of you.”

Lance, sitting on Aidan’s right, leaned in to kiss him. It was the kind of sweet kiss you give to someone with whom you’re in love, with Lance’s hand caressing Aidan’s face softly, and Aidan found it thrilling. Matt took Aidan’s hand and held it, kissing the back, while Aidan and Lance continued making out. Bert sat back with a smug smile on his face and watched them gleefully.

Aidan broke apart from Lance and turned his head, searching out Matt’s lips. Lance ran his hand through Aidan’s hair, watching the two of them happily.

The three human men pulled apart from each other, smiling and flushed, looking at each other shyly but happily. They put their clasped hands on the table.

“I should have said something sooner,” Aidan said. “But honestly, I figured you guys may not have wanted to include me because… well…”

Matt scoffed impatiently. “Dude, you know we don’t care about that stuff.”

“Yeah,” Lance said, ruffling Aidan’s hair. “You’ve been our best friend since we met. You’re a good fit for us. And honestly, we hadn’t even thought about inviting a third into our relationship until we met you.”

“We’ve been talking about being with you in a real relationship for a while,” Matt seconded. “We’ve never thought of you as a fuck buddy or a unicorn. You’re special.”

Aidan pulled both of them into a tight hug. “I’m really happy.”

“Well, I’m glad that’s all out in the open,” Bert said. “If there’s one thing I hate, it’s secrets, unresolved emotions, and people pining uselessly because they’re too scared to admit the truth.” He stroked his fuzzy chin, musing. “I think I deserve a reward for facilitating thing.”

Matt laughed. “Like what?”

Bert stood, the three men’s jaws dropped. A glowing, golden cock half-protruded from a sheath, leaking a small amount of precum. As it slipped farther out, they saw that it was huge, with a flared head and a thick knot at the base. The glow seemed to pulse with his heartbeat and the member bounced in time to the rhythm.

Aidan, Matt, and Lance looked at each other questioningly.

“I mean… I’m down for it,” Aidan said. Lance nodded and Matt side shrugged with a smile.

“Not so fast. Watch this,” Bert said, reaching down to tease his sheath a little. To their surprise, a second one began to peek through, wiggling around as if prehensile and seeking out touch.

“Whoa,” Aidan said. “Can I… touch them?”

“Of course,” Bert said, grinning. “You might find a nice surprise if you do.”

“Better than two dicks?”

Bert laughed out loud. Aidan stood and knelt down in front of Bert reached out and brushed his fingertips against both members up and down slowly. It was just barely there contact, but it made Bert’s legs tremble.

To Aidan’s shock, yet another bright gold cock slipped from the sheath, down into Aidan’s waiting hand.

“Now that’s impressive,” Lance said, running his hands through Aidan’s hair as he continued to coax all of Bert’s cocks to full attention. “What do you think?”

“I did say we had time to kill,” Matt said, smirking and pointing to the living room.

Bert walked into the living room and sat on the couch, reclining low so that his three pulsating lengths were standing almost upright, still only half hard. Aidan, Matt, and Lance knelt between Bert’s legs and took one each, stroking with their own rhythms to pull them to attention. Bert didn’t seem to mind the difference in speeds. He simply lay his head back and groaned appreciatively.

Aidan was the first to pop the head in his mouth, but Lance and Matt quickly followed suit. There was no way any of the three of them was going to be able to take the full length, but by God, they were going to try. Bert certainly seemed to appreciate anyhow; his leg kicked involuntarily and he grunted.

Aidan, who was in the middle, reached under and began to massage between Matt and Lance’s legs over their jeans, and both of them moaned and started sucking faster. The two of them began shucking off their shirts and fumbling with their belts and buttons, which was hard to do while still sucking, but they managed it.

Aidan suctioned hard and pulled off of Bert’s middle cock with a pop, which made the muscles in his abdomen jerk, and said, “I’ll be right back.”

Bert whimpered and reached out for Aidan, who smiled at him slyly as he dashed upstairs to Matt and Lance’s room and got the bottle of lube from their bedside table. When he got back downstairs, he pulled off Matt’s pants and underwear, who was jerking Bert’s middle cock off, and then did the same for Lance. Then striped his own clothes off for Bert to see. Bert’s returning grin was wicked.

“Come here,” Bert said.

Aidan, now nude, stepped up between the two boys to lean over Bert, kissing him on the lips. As he did, Bert reached between Aidan’s legs and fondled the sensitive spot there, making Aidan suck in his breath and gasp.

Aidan pulled back and dribbled some lube on the fingers of both hands and massaged it into the puckers of Matt and Lance, who stopped to kiss each other, though they kept stroking Bert, only stopping when Aidan glooped some lube in their hands to slick Bert down, too. Bert seemed to enjoy this activity greatly.

Aidan climbed onto Bert as Matt and Lance turned around and lined themselves up with one of Bert’s pulsing cocks. Bert put his massive arms under Aidan’s thighs and lifted him. At the same time, all three men slowly slid down onto Bert, groaning in pleasure. Matt and Lance bounced against Bert’s lap on either side, while Bert thrust upward into them. Aidan gripped the fur of Bert’s broad chest as he thrust, still lifted in Bert’s grip, unable to do anything but pant and moan.

“Oh, fuck,” Bert breathed. “I’ve never had three at once. This is the only way to do it.”

Aidan laughed. “So stay with us for a while.”

Bert lifted up and nibbled Aidan’s neck. “Why would I ever want to leave?”

“Good,” Matt huff, his voice punctuated by the bouncing. “Plenty of room for you.”

Bert sped up, thrusting hard, growling and hissing. Matt and Lance were stroking each other fast and Aidan was fondling himself as Bert crashed into them. It didn’t take long for all of them to hit their own wall of ecstasy, gushing with release, moaning and groaning and whimpering. Aidan fell forward to lay on Bert’s chest, and Matt and Lance pulled themselves off of Bert to sit on the couch next to him, carding their hands through his fur and petting Aidan’s back.

“Well… the floor is going to need cleaning,” Lance said.”

“It’s a good thing it’s tile,” Matt replied, breathing heavily.

“Were you serious?” Bert asked. “About me staying? Usually when people summon demons for sex, they expect them to bugger off when the deed is done.”

“Well,” Aidan said, sitting up in Bert’s lap. “You said so yourself, you’re not that kind of demon. You also said you’ve got nothing to do anymore, so why not stay here?”

Bert stared at the ceiling, a slow smile spreading across his face. “That sounds nice.”

“We’re going to need a bigger bed, Lance,” Matt said, chuckling.

Later that evening, after they had cleaned the house, of which Bert was incredibly helpful, being able to shift furniture without assistance or difficulty, they set out the food and drinks and started up the party music.

“What is this music?” Bert asked, nodding his head.

“Dubstep,” Lance said.

“I like it,” Bert said, smiling in such a way that his lower set of eyes squinted pleasantly. “We don’t have much music in the Down. It’s dreadfully boring most of the time.”

“Yeah, well, when everyone gets here, you may not hear much of it. Our parties can get nuts.”

“You’re sure your friends won’t feel weird with me being here?”

“If they do, they can leave,” Aidan said, reaching up to pull Bert down for a kiss. “You’re with us now. I don’t really care what anyone else things about that.”

“Neither do we,” Lance said. Matt nodded emphatically. “We’re a family now. You, Aidan, me, and Matt. If that’s what you want.”

“It’s the only thing I want,” Bert said, wrapping his arms around the three of them and squishing them into a tight hug that lifted them off their feet. “I don’t want anything else. I don’t want to go back to the Down. Demons never really get the chance to be happy. But I’m happy here. I’m not giving it up.”

“Neither are we,” Aidan replied.

Bert kissed the three of them and then set them on their feet just as a knock on the door announced the arrival of their first party guests.


End file.
